The Winter Legacy book 1 The Snow Bird HIATUS
by Winterline of MysticClan
Summary: When a young, pure white she-kit is found on the edge of ThunderClan territory, she finds herself swept up in a life of hatred from her adoptive father and a life a half love from her adoptive mother and adoptive siblings. She receives the name Snowkit and has to learn to live with a possible loner heritage. And with danger lurking in every corner, will she survive? T for Warriors
1. Prologue

_**Warriors; the Winter Legacy**_

 _ **Book one; The Snow Bird**_

ThunderClan

Leader; **Riverstar** _a strong headed and stubborn she-cat that will do anything for her Clan. Kind of an ice blue with grey eyes_

* * *

Deputy; **Flowerleap** _as sweet as they come, Flowerleap is a ginger and grey she-cat. About to move to the nursery expecting Redfur's kits_

* * *

Med. Cat; **Fariyfeather** _one would think she'd be sweet, no? Nah. Get on her bad side (which can easily happen) and you've got a mess to clean up afterwards. A butter yellow she-cat with pure white paws._

 _Apprentice; **Lightpaw**_

* * *

Warriors

 **Ashwater** _a young she-cat that became a warrior 5 moons ago. Grey with white slash on muzzle_

 **Flashingfire** _a bright orange and ginger tom. Ashwater's mate **Berrypaw**_

 **Littlewood** _a small she-cat that just became a warrior. Light brown with dark brown specks_

 **Sugarbells** _a sweet yellow she-cat with dark ginger flecks. Littlewood's sister **Flitterpaw**_

 **Sunbutt** _Littlewood's, Sugarbells's, Forestriver's, Lightpaw's, Ashpaw's, Berrypaw's, and Flitterpaw's father. Pure white except for the bright yellow splotch on his butt that he was named for._

 **Waterlily** _a blue-grey she-cat with a lot of love for the world around her. Sunbutt's mate._

 **Flashsentry** _yeah, I probably just annoyed a lot of bronies. This tom is bright orange with a dark blue and lighter blue mane and tail. And he's totally annoying. (So I might kill him off soonish)_

 **Duskstorm** _a dark red tom with a ferocious attitude. Don't get on his bad side!_

 **Redfur** _Duskstorm's brother. Way nicer than Duskstorm, but firm. Is a great mentor. Light red with dark red ears, tail, and right fore paw. **Ashpaw**_

 **Estherflight** _this she cat is rather harsh to newbies, but loves to tease and pull pranks. Often on her leader and other Clans at Gatherings. An olive brown with brown underbelly._

 **Forestriver** _a forest brown she-cat with gorgeous mud brown eyes. Has a big heart and loves to help the young ones achieve their goals._

 **Petalparty** _a grey and white she-cat with red dots on her back that look like petals, hence the name. Great fighter and fair hunter. Can almost always find something for the Clan in Leaf-bare_

* * *

Apprintices (All currently siblings)

 **Lightpaw** _a kind butter yellow tom. Loves to learn._

 **Ashpaw** _a nit-picky ash grey tom who dislikes just about everything and everything._

 **Berrypaw** _a dark blue-gray she-cat. Is a great hunter for her age._

 **Flitterpaw** _(A_ _s a thanks to my BFF for a thing, I based this cat off of her.) a she-cat that is full of fun and very talkative. Black and brown with her right fore paw ginger and left fore paw pure white._

* * *

Queens

 **Snowflower _Mate; Flashsentry_** _recovering from the loss of her kits to a loner attack, she decides to stay in the nursery with all the queens. Grey and white with amber eyes._

 **Leafwater _Mate; Duskstorm_** _a cream-colored she-cat. Mother of Redfur's kits. (Kits; Briarkit, grey and brown with a thorn like marking on her flank. Bluekit, a grey tom-kit with bright blue eyes. Wystykit, a bright yellow she-kit with a flame like marking on her forehead.)_

* * *

Elders

 **Raindrop** _a kind old tom who loves to tell the kits stories. Brown and red dappled with a blue eye and a green eye. Is half blind though._

* * *

A giant gust of wind howled among the trees. Four cats were padding along in the snow that fell heavily to the ground.

"Guh! How much further 'till we're back to camp?" a young grey apprentice asked.

"Just a little bit farther Ashpaw. So please stop your whining or you'll be cleaning he elders den for half a moon." A light red tom told his apprentice.

The other cats, a dark red tom and a blue-grey she cat, said nothing. Suddenly, Ashpaw stopped.

"Hey, guys? I smell another cat. I think it's a loner." He said, sniffing hard.

The blue-grey she-cat smelled the air too.

"It's a kit! What's a kit doing all the way out here?" She mewed.

"I don't know, Waterlily. We'll just have to find it and bring it back to camp I suppose." Redfur mewed back. "C'mon, Ashpaw. Help us find that kit or you will be cleaning the elders den."

Ashpaw sighed. "Coming!"

The group searched the immediate area. Soon, Waterlily heard a faint mew. She followed the sound, shivering in the cold wind and snow. Suddenly, she stopped. She was getting close to the WindClan border.

 _Do I wanna risk it?_ She thought to herself. _Of course! There's a helpless kit out there and if it doesn't get warm soon, it could die!_

Waterlily followed the dulling sound to the source. What she found amazed her.

"G-guys! C'mere! I found the kit!" Waterlily practically squeaked. The kit was a she-kit about a moon of age. The kit was pure white, and rather weak. Waterlily started trying to warm her up by rubbing her fur the wrong way.

"Great StarClan! That thing survived out here in this weather?!" Duskstorm, the dark red tom, mewed in surprise as he and the others padded up.

"We should get it back to camp and let Fairyfeather check her." Ashpaw mewed urgently. They were too close to the border for his liking.

"Okay." Waterlily mewed back, nodding her head. She understood that from the apprentice at least. The cats stood up and padded along on the way back to their camp, Waterlily holding the now silent kit in her jaws.

 **YYAAAAAAAYYS! MY FIRST STORY ON FANFICTION! ^.^ Yeah, I'm excited. How'd y'all like the prologue?** **Don't worry about the little kit. She'll be fine!**

 **QOTD: How was the pacing of the story? I like to know!**

 **Anyways, I am Winterline of MysticClan, and I'll see y'all latah!**

 **-Winterline**


	2. Chapter 1 The new kit in the Clan

_**First, I made a mistake of Leafwater's mate. It's actually Duskstorm. Srry!**_

 **Frostflower; Well, Leafwater already has kits, but if you could tell me the name for your kit, I might be able to put him or her in another Clan. Eventually I will post the full Alliances, but for now, I've just got ThunderClan out of RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and SkyClan. If you want, you can tell me what Clan they're in and I'll see what I can do. Also, can you tell me what they'll train as when they're apprenticed? Thanx!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Riverstar yowled. Cats began to gather in the freezing cold. Though the queens, kits, and elder only poked their heads out, everyone else gathered.

"Today, on a border patrol for the WindClan border, Waterlily, Duskstorm, Redfur, ad Ashpaw found a young she-kit. I would like to say that we are going to keep her, due to the fact that with so few Warrior apprentices in training, we'll need more as soon as possible. Fairyfeather, can you please take care of the kit as far as bringing her health up is concerned?"

"I would be honored." Fairyfeather mewed, dipping her head politely.

"And Leafwater, could you take care of the kit in a motherly way? You could name her." Riverstar knew that Leafwater might need a small bribe for this to work.

Leafwater half sighed. "Oh, all right!" She mewed. "If I may name her now?"

"If you want." Riverstar answered.

"She's pure white, and was almost hidden on the snow. Whether or not that helped, I don't know." Ashpaw mewed.

"Hush!" Some-cat hissed.

"I'll name her… Snowkit, I guess. It seems to suit her." Leafwater mewed as she padded out of the nursery to Waterlily.

Waterlily passed the newly named Snowkit over to Leafwater who took her over to Fairyfeather. Fairyfeather nodded and the two of them padded into the medicine cat den.

"All right, since it's freezing out here, this meeting be over!" Riverstar often acted silly to relive a tense situation. It worked from time to time. Thi time however, it didn't.

"WAIT!" Flashingfire yowled.

Riverstar sighed. "What?"

"So, your just gonna let a young possible loner or rouge kit into the Clan?! She could be from another Clan for flying out loud!"

"Look, Flashingfire, I'm leader and I say what is done in situations like this! I will ask the leaders at the next Gathering if they've lost a kit. Just, chill down! Okay?"

Flashingfire snorted, but didn't say another word.

"Now that _that's_ settled, this meeting is officially **_over!_** " Riverstar emphasized 'over' to get the point over to the cats who would think of challenging her this time around.

* * *

Later at the fresh-kill pile, Waterlily was choosing a measly mouse, which was the best piece at the time, and padded towards the elders den. She loved to take care of Raindrop. Especially since he was her dad.

"Hello, hon. What do you have there?"

"Hello Dad!" Waterlily said through a mouthful of fur. She put the mouse down. "I brought you a mouse!"

"Oh, thank you sweetie!" Raindrop mewed surprised. He started to dig in, and offered some to Waterlily.

"Did you hear about the kit?" Waterlily asked. News had been going around that Snowkit might not survive to see another sunrise.

"No, what's up?"

"I've heard that she might not survive the night! Fairyfeather's doing all that she can, but she still might die! I mean, she was pretty weak when we found her." Waterlily mewed in response between small mouthfuls of mouse.

"Huh, poor thing. Wonder what's wrong."

"Dunno." Waterlily mewed. She sighed. "Thing is, knowing Flashingfire, he's gonna try to not only _kill_ her, but get practically _every_ cat on his side! He might even mention it at the Gathering in a few days!"

"Yeah. But, I'll count on _you_ to convince Riverstar that she made the right choice to bring the kit in. She's leader, and as long as she's in good health, she's doning what's right." Raindrop replied.

The mouse was gone now, and all that remained were bones and the tail. Waterlily nodded, a plan forming in her head.

"All right, Dad. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Hehe, no hon. Just see if you can help Flowerleap with anything. She must be exhausted, expecting kits and everything!"

"As if she'll let anyone fuss over her! She can get stubborn and you know it Dad!" Waterlily giggled. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Kay. Bye, Waterlily." Raindrop mewed. He sighed a little and closed eyes with a smile on his face.

 **Huzzah** **! Finally finished the chapter! So, okay. One; you CAN submit OCs as long as they're _not_ ThunderClan. Two; GUESS WHO WENT TO SIX FLAGS YESTERDAY! THIS GAL, RIGHT HERE! AAAAWWWWWW YYEEAAAAAAAAHH! I had a lot of fun and fortunately, didn't get sun-burnt! (I don't think I even got tanned, with the amount of sunscreen I used...) **

**QOTD: What'd y'all think of Flashingfire's personality? (At least the hints I gave y'all, anyways...)**

 **And the rest of the story should mostly follow Snowkit. I might give certain characters "Guest Appearences", with their POV and all.**

 **So! I have had a load of fun writing this chap, and I'll see y'all later! BBYYYYYYYYYEEE! (for now...)**

 **-Winterline**


	3. Chap 2 I just wanna taste the Rainbow!

**Willowsong of ThunderClan; Heh, thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far. I actually didn't notice that the conversation between Raindrop and Waterlily was so realistic. It was just something I put together based off of my relationship with my dad. And yeah. Flashingfire is one of the antagonists. There are others, but their antagonists in different way from Flashingfire. And yes. Snowkit will grow up to be strong and crave to be loved, but she'll have more struggles than one would think. I have a very special plan for her! Glad you like the story! And here's another chapter!**

Snowkit opened her bright amber eyes. She yawned and jumped up. She was two moons old now, and almost always getting into the kit kind of trouble. However, today, she was gonna play the BEST prank on Wystykit. The two of them played pranks on each other _all the time._ Snowkit was gonna give Wystykit a peice of moss, full of the RAINBOW! She had heard tales of cats drinking the rainbow from Raindrop. He said that the best way to gather Rainbows was to believe that, when gathering water, that it was the Rainbow! And you had to believe _really_ hard for it to work. And the Rainbow would taste like something called "Spicy" and something called "Sour". _AT THE SAME TIME!_

Snowkit pranced out of the nursery, but was stopped by Leafwater.

"Where are you going, you little runt?" Leafwater mewed in a tired voice. It sounded kinda hoarse too.

"Just outside, Leafwater. May I?"

"Oh, fine. Just be careful. The ground my be wet and cold."

"Yes ma'am!" Snowkit mewed back.

Snowkit bounded out of the nursery towards the medicine cat den. There, she would get the moss needed to get the Rainbow!

"What are you doing, _ **you jerk**_." Snowkit was stopped by Duskstorm.

"I-i-i was j-just go-going to get some of the r-rainb-bow." Snowkit stammered. Duskstorm had always scared her. Plus, he was never really nice to her...

"You **_can't_** gather the Rainbow, you ** _piece of fox-dung_**. **_Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?!"_** Duskstorm practically yowled.

"Hey!" A harsh voice mewed. "Duskstorm, what do you think you're doing, scaring young kits like that?!"

Duskstorm growled. " _ **Look,**_ Fairyfeather. I never wanted to be the father of this kit in the first place. She was a mistake that Riverstar should _**NEVER**_ have allowed to live!"

"Stop talking like that! She never did anything to you! Take your rage out on something else besides a helpless kit or so help me!"

"Fairyfeather, Duskstorm, chill." Redfur mewed in surprise as he padded up. He was taking over deputy duties for Flowerleap while she was in the nursery expecting their kits.

Fairyfeather sighed to calm herself down. "Okay Redfur. Come on, Snowkit. I don't think you need to hear this." Snowkit nodded nervously and padded after Fairyfeather. But before they could get very far, they heard Duskstorm shouting at Redfur.

"Don't tell me to chill, Redfur! You may be older than me by a few minuets, but that doesn't mean I'll take orders from **_you!"_** The two of them continued to argue, Redfur insisting that since he was taking over Deputy Duties for his wife, it meant that Duskstorm had to follow commands.

"Fairyfeather, what was Duskstorm mewing about when he said he didn't want to be my dad and that Riverstar shouldn't have let me live?" Snowkit asked.

"That... Is not for me to say. If you want, we can go and tell Riverstar about the whole ordeal." Fairyfeather replied.

"O-okay..." Snowkit mewed, a bit nervous. She had never met Riverstar face to face, just seen her talking with some of the senior Warriors.

Snowkit followed Fairyfeather to Riverstar's den. Fairyfeather carried her up the rock pile that led to Riverstar's den, then set her down just outside of it.

"Riverstar?" Fairyfeather mewed. She stuck her head in the den for a sec.

"Yeah?" Riverstar's voice came from behind them, causing the two cats to jump.

"Oh, Great StarClan. Don't scare me like that! Scared me out of a season's growth!" Fairyfeather mewed crossly, but with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Heh, sorry." Riverstar mewed. But then she whispered, "Not sorry."

"Can we talk with you? It's about Snowkit and Duskstorm." Fairyfeather mewed.

"Yes," Riverstar replied, padding towards the entrance to her den. "Come in and we can talk."

 **Oh, yeah! Cliffhanger, anyone? No? Okay, whatever...**

 **Anyways, what'd y'all think of the chapter? Was it too short? Too long? Please tell me!**

 **QOTD: Do you want to read what you already know about Snowkit's past?**

 **GUESS WHO'S THE EXPERT ON RANDOMNESS! THIS GAL RIGHT HERE! AWW YEEEAAAAHH!**

 **I was competing against a friend in a randomness contest to see who was the expert, he won round A. I won round 2. And I also won round 23-Z. :3**

 **Well, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and chapter four will be out as soon as I get a review. (I'll only post a new chapter when I get at least one review to the most recent chapter...)**

 **-Winterline signing off!**


End file.
